With Heartbreak comes new hope
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: After seeing her boyfriend cheat on her tea finds comfort from the last person she expected to (seto&tea) one shot no flames! R


Disclaimer: me no own ygo!  
  
Tea was on her way to her boyfriend yami's house. (He didn't seem too anxious to see me tonight I'll check on him just in case.) She thought to herself. When she got to the game shop the door was unlocked so she went in. She saw his door slightly open but not enough to see him. Opening it slightly she saw something she did not want to see.  
  
Yami and Ishisu were on the bed making out. Yami began removing her shirt as ishisu kissed him. With tears in her eyes tea ran out of the game shop as she saw her boyfriend cheating on her. Not really caring where she was going she suddenly bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going gardener!" Said a voice cold and uncaring. Though her vision was blurry tea could make out who exactly it was. In his usually purple coat and outfit. "S-Seto Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba smirked and replied, "The one and only." Of all the people tea wanted to see right now he was not on her list. Keeping her head down so he wouldn't see her tears she heard kaiba mutter something. "Huh? What did you say kaiba," she asked him. "What's wrong?" he repeated which sounded like there was concern in his voice. "Nothing that I doubt you ever felt before," Tea replied bitterly. "Hmph, is it something with yami?"  
  
"Oh! You mean yami the asshole who cheated on me with isishu? Who said he loved me and goes off and does something with her? Yes I guess it would be yami!" shouted tea at him and she started crying again and much to her surprise kaiba wrapped his arms around her comforting her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that," said kaiba comforting her. "Would you like me to walk you home?" "My parents are gone for about a month they're always away on business trips." Well, then about you stay at my place for tonight?" "What?! Said tea amazed at him thanks for trying to be kind kaiba you get an A for effort but I'll be fine. Hey, put me down!" Seto had suddenly picked her up. "I'm not one to take no for an answer," he said as he carried her in his strong arms. Giving in tea sighed and clung close to him. She had a feeling that kaiba would never drop her.  
  
"Wow that's a nice house," said tea looking at the mansion which made Pegasus's castle look like a hut. "You can put me down now kaiba." Seto realizing that he was still carrying her blushed and put her down. "Thank you seto," said tea as she winked at him and went into the house. Kaiba felt his cheeks warming up. (Did she just call me seto?) He thought as he went into the house. "Seto, is tea your girlfriend?" asked Mokuba. They encountered him and he thought it up. Kaiba grinned evilly and replied "Yes she is." "Ha! I knew it!" Tea who went beet red from hearing kaiba's answer quickly tried to explain it. No! I'm not his girlfriend! I'm just staying the night." she replied quickly went to the other room. Kaiba watched her go to the other room and saw mokuba smiling. "What you grinning about?" "You like her don't you seto?" "T-That's none of your business!" said kaiba as he blushed embarrassed.  
  
Tea was in the guest room putting on a pair of pajamas kaiba lent her when suddenly her cell phone ringed. She answered it wondering who it was. "Hey tea where are you it's me yami. Said the voice on the other end. We were suppose to meet the others tonight what have you been doing?" "Oh, not much shopping, reading, and oh yeah watching you cheat on me!" She yelled at him. "What? What are you talking about?" "Don't what me yami I saw you and isishu making out how could you do this to me? I loved you and you go ahead and do something like that?" "Just shut up! Shouted yami back. You know what? Why did I have feelings for you in the first place you're just some dumb cheerleader who talks about friendship!" Better to be that than some pharaoh who goes on and on about the fart of the cards!" Shouted tea right back. "Burn in hell yami!" as she turned off her cell phone.  
  
Tea buried her head into her knees as she felt tears come out of her eyes. "I heard it all," Tea looked up and saw kaiba handing her a handkerchief. "Oh sorry about that he makes me so mad!" "Bastard murmured kaiba why would he do such a thing to you is beyond me." "I'm all alone now tea muttered." "What do you mean surely your friends care about you"? "Joey spends all his time with Mai, Duke and Tristian spend every second trying to get serenity to pay attention to them, Yugi I know likes serenity, and no one's heard of bakura since battle city I'm pretty much by myself no one cares about me."  
  
Kaiba tilted her head up and she saw that his eyes were just as hypnotizing as yami's. For some reason she wanted to be with him every since that duel when she almost got killed by marik. He was handsome but he didn't showoff his looks like duke. She wrapped her arms around him, which surprised him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Tea you may not think people hate you but not's that true there your friends they will always care about you." Tea broke away from him with reluctance. "Stop acting like you care seto." Kaiba suddenly smiled and brought his face to her's. "But I do care." Ignoring her muffled protests he then kissed her.  
  
Tea muffled a protest as he suddenly kissed her she started to try to pull away but find herself unable to as the kiss was unbelievable good it was strong yet gentle her protest died down as she wrapped her arms around him afraid that he would disappear if she let go of him. Suddenly, Kaiba broke away from her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that after what's happened to you tonight." "Why did you do that Seto?" "Hmmm?" "Why did you kiss me?" The two stared at each other his cerulean blue eyes and her sapphire eyes. "I-I care about you Tea, like you, maybe even more than like you." Said Kaiba to her. "Ever since Duelist Kingdom when you stopped me from killing myself you are all that I can think about thinking about doing things to you that I shouldn't be thinking about." The two were next to each other inches apart. "But I shouldn't have done that after what's happened between you and Yami." Tea felt her heart beating faster as she was next to him. "Let's just forget that we did that-mmphh!"  
  
Tea had grabbed Kaiba and kissed him hard and strong. Kaiba surprised by her aggressive actions was off-guard but he liked another chance to feel her lips against his as he wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss.  
  
Neither knew however that Mokuba had watched the scene and he smiled to himself as his big brother and Tea continued kissing. 


End file.
